


Cruelty knows no bounds(Discontinued)

by ChasingWriting, TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sibling rivalry gone extreme, Vulcan is not a good person, all Vulcan wants is his wife back and his brother to be dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingWriting/pseuds/ChasingWriting, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: This has been discontinued sorry for those who been enjoying this so far“Grisk!?!” he blurts out not even finishing his thought. “G-Grillby?.....” came the reply only for laughter to interrupt them.





	1. A Cruel Game

**Author's Note:**

> A few prompts turned into an actual Fic fun memes
> 
> Ebony-Violet nicknamed Evee is an OC who is the cousin of Grisk/Gaster who if you read previous fics like Inscriptions of one's armour is who the half bred skeleton/Elemental monster Ebony got named after
> 
> You should already know who Vulcan is by now hopefully
> 
> Ebony-Violet =Chase's OC  
> Vulcan = My OC
> 
> -Masked M

Grillby awoke to a dark room which confused him since he didn’t remember falling asleep in the first place…..making a move to sit up soft jingles from chains could be heard and he found sitting up was difficult since he couldn’t move his hands. “Oh good you're awake~” that voice Grillby knew that voice too well. “Don’t look so surprised hellfire it’s just us” Vulcan grinned causing Grillby to sneer and tug at the chains like a feral dog would. “Behave brother you don’t want anyone else getting dragged into this now do you?” The green elemental chuckles darkly.

Grillby stayed quiet looking away from Vulcan catching a glimpse of how he was being restrained his feet cuffed together forcing him to sit on his knees, his arms cuffed behind his back so he couldn’t attack even if he tried and lastly a heavy metal collar tight around his throat which was all connected to chains that were in the wall, Grillby tried to raise his flames to melt the restrains but to no avail…..fireproof of course, Suddenly a pain cry erupted from the darkness not from him but from what sounded like. “Grisk!?!” he blurts out not even finishing his thought. “G-Grillby?.....” came the reply only for laughter to interrupt them.

The laughter had come from Vulcan as he turned the lights on, the room now lit showing that they were in a basement of some sort, Grillby’s eyes settled on Grisk and his soul just sank at the sight now shown to him, Grisk was hanging from cuffs that were connected to a chain to a pipe in the ceiling, His poor soulmate looked like hell. “What did you do to him you bastard?!!” Grillby yelled in anger at his brother only for Vulcan to laugh again. “Oh not much just had my /way/ with him while you were out like a light~” the green elemental gripped Grisk’s chin earning a whimper of fear from the scientist the sight made Grillby flare in anger so much that a old personality long since buried decided to resurface his orange flames turning into a crimson red colour, the colour of blood…..the colour of hell itself, Grillby…..no Hellfire tugged at the restraints that kept him from literally being able to tear his brother limb from bloody limb. “YOU'RE A DEAD MONSTER WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU VULCAN” he roars out causing Grisk’s eyes to shrink into pin pricks out of fear.

Vulcan grins widely letting go of the scientists chin, kneeling down to Grillby gripping the other elementals chin in a rough and tight hold earning a feral like growl to come from the bartender. “Ah so Hellfire decided to come out and play like a good boy~” Vulcan suddenly jumps back with a yelp shaking his hand from his brother unexpecting biting his hand to where it bled. “That's not what good mutts do to their superiors!” he says coldly kicking the other elemental in the face earning a grunt as the kick knocked them over. “Don’t hurt him please!!” Grisk suddenly yells out getting Vulcan’s attention. “What are you willing to do to insure he doesn’t receive anymore harm?” when Grisk gave no answer Vulcan grabbed Grillby by the chin drawing a anti fire weapon from his pocket. “No answer? Pity” he says teasingly pressing the weapon where the scar on Grillby’s face started and drags it down in one quick motion earning a cry of pain from the bartender as they jerked their face away the scar over their damaged eye now reopen and bleeding heavily.

“The longer your quiet Grisk the more your precious firefly suffers” Vulcan says in a tone that makes both Grisk and Grillby flinch as Vulcan rolls the bartender onto their stomach. “D-Don’t!!” Grisk yells just as Vulcan presses the anti-fire weapon on Grillby’s back. “Dont? And why shouldn’t I?” Vulcan asks as he drags the blade down the bartenders back earning a scream of pain causing Grisk to struggle to get free. “STOP PLEASE I’LL DO ANYTHING JUST STOP HARMING HIM” the scientist beg’s instantly tensing as Vulcan stands kicking Grillby onto their back. “anything ?~” he raises a brow at Grisk causing the scientist to nods frantically as Vulcan kneels down to Grillby. “Yes…..just please stop hurting him” Grisk beg’s again tears falling down his cheeks as Grillby looked straight back at them. “Don’t do it Grisk! Plea--Grk!” Vulcan had interrupted his brother by reopening the scar on the bartenders chest where their core is by impaling them with the anti-fire weapon. “Aw i'm sorry did I interrupt?” he says playfully but there was only malice intent. “Let's play a little game shall we~ every time you fuck up ol hellfire here suffers for it~” Vulcan grins as Grisk stares in horror.

Should he play this cruel game~?

While Grisk was considering his options which weren’t many and wouldn’t insure him and Grillby getting out of this mess anytime soon, Vulcan had disappear only to return minutes later with an anti-magic weapon pressing the tip of the weapon to a barely visible scar on Grisk’s shoulder blades causing the scientist to tense. “Have you made your choice little puppet~?” Vulcan asks slowly reopening the scar causing Grisk to yelp as Grillby watches helplessly. “Y-yes I-I’ll play your damn game” Grisk grits out wincing. “Good boy and just to make sure you don't try anything~” Vulcan purrs digging the anti-magic weapon into Grisk’s reopened scar, a sudden snap could be heard. “Can’t have you using magic now little puppet~” the green elemental says lowly pushing the broken piece of the anti magic weapon into Grisk’s wound more earning a pained cry from the scientist their eyes wide in fear as Vulcan closes the wound with his fire.

“Now here’s how this game will work, I have connections all over this town so I will know if you screw up in this little game of cat and mouse~” Vulcan grins walking over to Grillby kneeling down to the bartender causing the orange flamed elemental to tense. “Since both of you were brought here unconscious~” the green elemental digs his hand into Grillby’s chest wound wrapping his fingers around the bartenders core causing them to scream in agony as two figures walked into the room. “If you can find this place again before Hellfire’s flames go out I will let you both leave fail and well it isn’t hard to guess now is it” he clenches his hand putting pressure on Grillby’s core causing another cry of pain and fear as all Grisk could do watch before letting out a yelp of his own feeling a sharp prick to his neck. “Y-you….nnn” Grisk growls out as he loses consciousness.

When Grisk awoke he found himself back his and Grillby’s place more so the couch, he quickly sat up letting out a hiss of pain right….he can’t use magic, dread started to set in as he couldn’t help but feel the pain and fear coming from his bond with Grillby oh god Grillby never in his life has he seen such fear and pain written over his lover’s face, he got up and ran for the door he couldn’t waste time knowing that Vulcan wouldn’t hesitate to kill Grillby he knew he had to do this alone, he couldn’t risk dragging anyone into this horror.

Truly this was a cruel game and time was not on his side.


	2. The Truth or malicious lies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “....what do you want….I’ve heard about you!” Evee says in a stern tone to try and mask her fear but Vulcan wasn’t fazed by this he found it rather amusing really.

The sound of footsteps echoed behind Evee as she ran down the narrow alleyways during the dead of the night, all the mage wanted to do was stargaze at the night sky but that will have to wait for another time as humming could be heard a short distance away a green fiery glow was unmistakable.

When Evee turned a corner she came to a dead end one where the only way out was the way she came from, Evee turned only to come face to face with the one chasing her that sadistic smirk on the green elemental’s face just screamed trouble. “Hello there~” the elemental says coly stepping towards Evee causing the mage to back into the brick wall behind her.

“....what do you want….I’ve heard about you!” Evee says in a stern tone to try and mask her fear but Vulcan wasn’t fazed by this he found it rather amusing really. “Oh~? And what have you heard about me little mage~” he asks in a patronizing tone of voice enjoying the look of fear written all over Evee’s skull as she answered. “Y-You're the reason why Phoenix is dead a-and that you want grillby dead….” the answer caused Vulcan to growl suddenly grabbing the scared skeleton by the collar of her shirt easily hoisting her off the ground to meet eye level with him. “You have no idea what he did…..he killed my mage” Vulcan sneers slamming Evee hard against the wall earning a yelp from the mage. “I never meant to kill Phoenix! She got in the damn way!” his flames flared in burning anger and hatred. “That damn bastard took my wife...he killed the mother of my child his niece! An eye for a damn eye!” he drops Evee placing a foot on the skeleton’s rib cage applying some pressure causing the mage to wince. “He is nothing but a dangerous weapon bred from the damn war that’s all he is!” he slams his foot down causing a few of Evee’s ribs to break.

The pain of having her ribs broken caused Evee to cry out in pain she knew she couldn’t call Grisk for help since the scientist had his own problem to deal with currently. “H-how do I know you're not lying!?!” she yells earning a dark glare from Vulcan as the elemental kneels down to her grabbing her chin roughly. “You don’t~” he says bluntly. “But I did love my sister and I did love my wife those I will never lie about” his tone shifted from blunt to a cold harsh one. “Your precious cousin is playing a game with me looking for that precious firefly of his….here’s what your going to do and I /won’t/ take no for an answer” he smirks slightly causing Evee’s eyelight to shrink into pinpricks of fear. “If the scientist fails to find hellfire before their flames die I want you to use his core to bring back Lily….” was Vulcan insane!? True an elementals core if used before it has the chance to shatter into dust could bring back a elemental of the mage choice, but the task was something even she couldn’t possibly manage and Evee did not want to have to cut the string that binds her cousin to his soulmate.

Still was Vulcan telling her the truth or was this all malicious lies to try and get Evee to not trust her cousin and their soulmate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Vulcan wants is the mother of his precious Fuku back  
> but must be a soulless dick about it?
> 
> well you would be too if you found out that your own brother killed her just to get even for what happened so long ago.
> 
> I'll write a fic explaining this some other time
> 
> -Masked M.


	3. The torture has only begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you're not scared, are you? Well, you know what they say. Face your fears~” Vulcan grabbed a bone saw from one of the trays and walked over to Evee, who was struggling like mad to break free from her restraints.

Evee couldn't believe vulcan...she /couldn't!/ 

Magic started to swirl in her free hand, the magic then elongating into an arrow, one that she would have used during the war and stabbed it right into vulcans foot that was on her chest. 

“i don't believe your lies!” Evee yelled out as vulcan stumbled back, a pained hiss escaping him. 

Evee took her chance and scrambled up then went straight into a run, the adrenaline pumping through her bones was more than enough to keep the pain at bay. 

She could still hear vulcan behind her. 

Damnit did he ever stop? 

Evee would eventually have to stop running and she did, allowing vulcan to catch up to her and grabbed the back of her shirt. 

“did you really think running from me would save you?” Vulcan growled out and let a hand press down on Evee's broken ribs. With enough pressure, she was sure to pass out. 

“now I'll say it again, bring Lily back once hellfires flames have ceased to be.”

“n-no! Thats a f-feat even i can't do!” a pained cry escaped evee, the corners of her vision now turning black. 

“oh you will. And even if i have to make you suffer until i get the answer i want, I will.” Evee struggled to get out of Vulcans hold. 

“n-no-! Let...go of..of me..” Evee's sight finally blacked out, the last thing she heard was vulcan laugh before finally passing out. 

When Evee finally woke up, her eyesockets were hazy and went to rub them. But couldn't. 

“wh-?” it took a few minutes for Evee's vision to clear but when it did, Evee looked behind her and saw her hands cuffed behind her back, and felt a metal collar lying heavily against her collarbones, linking her to a wall. 

“ah! You've finally woken up my little mage”

“get away from me!” Evee growled out, masking the fear in her voice though Vulcans smirk only widened and roughly gripped her chin

“how about no? You see, all i want is my lily flower back and /you/ are the only elemental summoner alive.”  
“if there was a core not in use, i would bring her back, but they all got destroyed! And i am /not/ severing the bond my cousin has to Grillby.”

“shame. It really /really/ is. I didn't want to hurt those pretty bones of yours but you leave me no choice.” Vulcan released Evee’s chin and walked off, returning a moment later with what looked like a medical cart and her eyelights shrunk to nothing in fear. 

“get that away-! Get it away from me!” 

“you're not scared, are you? Well, you know what they say. Face your fears~” vulcan grabbed a bone saw from one of the trays and walked over to Evee, who was struggling like mad to break free from her restraints. 

Vulcan grabbed one of Evee's shoulders in a strong hold and put the saw on her shoulder, a scared whimper now leaving her. 

“get it away from me!”

“hush now, don't need that pretty voice of yours damaged do we?” Vulcan placed a hand over Evee's mouth and began to saw away at her shoulder. A muffled cry of pain escaping her and teal tears rushing down from her eye sockets. 

As Vulcan put more and more pressure onto the saw, the louder Evee's screams of pain got. 

The sawing stopped and vulcan left for a moment before coming back with what looked like a scalpel. 

“last chance little mage.”

“n-no…” if evee had to suffer like this everyday until she died. So be it. Vulcan let a sigh out, though this was one that wasn't friendly towards her and the elemental placed the tip of the scalpel over Evee's eye socket. 

And slowly dragged it down. 

And the most fearful scream left her.


	4. Her smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all his mind could do was wonder to his beloved wife the one who was taken away from him with no mercy and he was never to see her wonderful blue flame and beautiful smile ever again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh right flashback time and yes we finally get around to doing this fic  
> whoops our bad
> 
> -Masked M

Vulcan had left his prisoners the mage known as Ebony-violet and that weapon he called a brother in the basement of his bookstore that only he and a few others knew about, it was a quiet day and Fuku was out with her friend Skate leaving him alone to manage the bookstore on his own his mind couldnt help but wonder back to his wife, his flower.....the one who Hellfire mercilessly taken from him and his daughter.

-Flashback-

date: xxx

time: xxx

day: xxx

year: xxx

The war had not long ended the monsters had lost and were sealed underground along with him as well, he had avoided the royal guards for a day until he was caught and taken to the king of the monsters, Vulcan thought he was going to get executed because of what he had done and because the fact his mage was a human unlike his brothers and sisters mages who were monsters, it was a surprise that Asgore and Toriel was merciful towards him and decided to give him a second chance.

It was weird to say the least he was given a home in hotland not far from the capital but Vulcan knew better than to question it after all the war had ended what was the point in trying to cause unneeded havoc upon those he had no qualms with, after he had settled with unpacking a few things he had managed to keep from his time as a spy for the humans Vulcan decided to take a trip to New home's bookstore when he entered the store he was greeted by in his opinion the most gorgeous looking elemental he had seen, her blue flames were the same shade and colour as the sky on the surface and her smile was welcoming and warm. "can I help you sir?" the female asks snapping Vulcan from his little daydream.

"uh yes I mean that would be nice" he tries not to fall over his words though failing quite miserably earning a small giggle from the shops owner. "well then sir what book are you looking for" before Vulcan could stop himself. "Vulcan!....I mean my name is Vulcan" he blurts out causing the blue flamed elemental to blink before laughing. "well Vulcan my name is Lily" she manages out after her little laughing fit.

After finally buying the book he needed he left for home his mind constantly about Lily god he really had fallen over head over heels for such a kind elemental, as the days go by Vulcan found himself spending more time at Lily's bookstore more and more to where it had become a completely normal thing it wasn't until the monsters 5th or so year trapped in the underground had Vulcan finally confessed his feelings to Lily only to be surprised that she had felt the same way about him, which made him feel happy for once perhaps he could finally see the light towards the dark tunnel he had felt trapped in for centuries.

Things were more or less a blur to Vulcan now that he had met his soulmate Lily and before he knew it he was a father to the most precious little flame that existed his daughter Fuku she had a lighter shade of green compared to his emerald coloured fire she was already three and reminded him so much of his Lily flower, so far everything had been going so well in his life and though his stubbornness stops him openly admit it he couldn't be anymore happier.

-End of Flashback-

 

"Dad hello earth to dad" came a voice causing Vulcan to blink and turn his attention to the owner of his voice. "oh Fuku when did you get back?" he asks earning a huff from his daughter who was pretty much now an adult. "just now did you seriously zone out the entire time I was gone?" she asks rather amused earning a shrug from Vulcan. "maybe it's been a slow day not much to do really how was you time with Skate?" Fuku's face seem to light up at the question. "it was great like oh my god dad she's super cool well of course she's cool but you know" Vulcan couldn't help but chuckle at his daughter's ramblings about Skate. "so are you two dating yet?" that caused Fuku to stop dead in the middle of what she was saying staring at her dad like he just said something he shouldn't of. "dad no! oh my god I haven't even asked her out yet! ugh im gonna finish some homework" she huffs out obviously flustered as she storms off. "so when are you going to!?" Vulcan yells after his daughter earning another squeal of embarrassment from Fuku.

Once Fuku was out of sight Vulcan's cheerful mood soon leaves as he made his way to the back of the bookstore were the stairs to the basement was kept under a trapdoor kept under a rug it was time to torment his brother and that mage a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vulcan's mine  
> Fuku is well background character you see in hotland  
> Lillian or Lily as she's called belongs to chase
> 
> The fic explaining why Vulcan hates his brother so much:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12872859

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably post a fic soon explaining Vulcan's backstory or somethin I dunno
> 
> -Masked M


End file.
